Balada Rumah Kost
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Kehidupan rumah kost Bu Jaejoong dan Bu Leeteuk, sarat dengan cinta, humor, dan perjuangan. SJ, SHINEE, DBSK, BAP, VIXX.


Tittle : Balada Rumah Kost

Cast : SJ, SHINee, DBSK, BAP, VIXX

Warning : OOC, miss-typos, humor garing

Summary : kehidupan cinta rumah kost Bu Jaejoong dan Bu Leeteuk

.

.

**Balada Rumah Kost**

.

.

Yang namanya anak perantauan dan tinggal di kota besar, keberadaan rumah kost sangat berarti. Disebuah lingkuhan pemukiman di Seoul, berdirilah sebuah rumah kost putri yang terkenal karena penhuninya yang cantik-cantik. Sebut saja rumah kost itu sebagai rumah kost Bu Jaejoong. Penghuni rumah kost Bu Jaejoong terdiri dari lima murid SMA yang bersekolah di SMA dekat rumah kost, dan dua mahasiswi, total ada tujuh orang yang menempati rumah kost Bu Jaejoong. Selain memiliki rumah kost, Bu Jaejoong juga memiliki sebuah rumah laundry yang menyatu dengan bagian depan rumah kost-nya. Suami Bu Jaejoong, Jung Yunho adalah seorang karyawan perusahaan biasa. Anak Bu Jaejoong, Jung Changmin, adalah murid SD kelas 6 yang tampan.

Biarpun begitu, rumah kost bu Jaejoong memiliki saingan, yaitu rumah kost Bu Leeteuk. Jika rumah kost bu Jaejoong penuh dengan gadis cantik, maka rumah kost bu Leeteuk penuh dengan pemuda tampan. Mau tau bagaimana keseharian dua rumah kost yang tidak pernah tenang ini? Stay tune in this story

.

.

Author POV

Pagi yang tenang di hari senin, tapi berubah angker saat gelegar suara Bu Jaejoong yang berniat membangunkan Changmin malah membangunkan penghuni satu kost lainnya.

"Junsu-ya, bangun, Junsu-ya, sudah pagi." Himchan mengguncang bahu Junsu. Yang dibangunkan malah hanya mengerang. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada kelas pagi ini. Jadi ia berniat membangunkan penghuni kost yang lain. Himchan keluar kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Key dan Kibum untuk membangunkan gadis bermata runcing itu.

"Ne, Eonnie, kami bangun." Gumam Key dari dalam kamar. Himchan beralih ke kamar Ken dan Hyuk, tapi sebelum ia mengetuk pintu sudah terdengar suara Himchan yang bicara dengan Hyuk. Himchan berlalu pada kamar paling ujung, kamar Taemin, hanya Taemin.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, Himchan langsung masuk ke kamar Taemin dan membangunkan magnae kost mereka yang kadang susah bangun.

"Taemin-ah, ayo bangun, sudah pagi, hei!" Himchan mengguncang tubuh Taemin, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Taemin ayolah.." Himchan menarik badan Taemin tapi Taemin terlalu menempel dengan kasur. "Kalau kau begini, ku panggilkan, Umma mu, lho!" ancam Himchan. Taemin mengerang.

"Baik kalau kau yang minta." Himchan keluar dari kamar Taemin dan melihat antrian kamar mandi di dekat kamar Taemin.

"Bangunkan Taemin" Himchan menghampiri Key. Key mendesah, memang hanya dia yang bisa membangunkan Taemin, walaupun kadang caranya sedikit brutal.

"Karena itulah, dia wajib menyertakanku di doanya. Bawakan pakaian ku, Eonnie." Key menyerahkan pakaian gantinya pada Himchan kemudian berjalan ke kamar Taemin. Tak berapa lama, mulailah terdengar suara tinggi Key yang membangunkan Taemin, disusul rintihan Taemin yang terkena kebrutalan Key.

Lain kost Bu Jaejoong, lain kost bu Leeteuk.

"TOOOONGGG! MAU SAMPE KAPAN LO MOLOR HAH?! BANGUN KAGA LO!" dengan ketidakperikepintuan (?) Leeteuk menendang pintu kamar anaknya, Siwon, yang juga sekamar dengan dua orang penghuni kost lainnya.

Mata Hongbin mengerjap sedikit, "Dok, lo denger suara kaga?" Hongbin menyenggol Minho yang tidur memeluk bantal bolanya yang penuh iler (idih minho ngiler -_-). Tapi Minho hanya mengerang tak jelas. (Raja kebo lo tanya, ya kaga jawab bang -_-v)

"Tidur aje lagi, masih gelap kok." Ujar Siwon tanpa membuka matanya. Mengikuti saran Siwon, Hongbin kembali memejamkan matanya, tapi tiba-tiba….

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar anaknya, membuat seluruh penghuni kamar bangun, minus Minho.

"Dok, bangun Dok. Elah masih molor aje ini kodok." Hongbin dan Siwon berusaha membangunkan Minho.

"Dok, bangun ngape elah, maut noh di depan, maut." Hongbin masih mencoba membangunkan Minho.

"Mau sampe kapan lo nangkring di atas sono, hah?! Buruan mandi sono!" bu Leeteuk mengeluar gayung saktinya yang biasa ia gunakan memabngunkan penghuni kost.

Melihat alat penyiksaan setingkat bone breaker, Hongbin dan Siwon langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sambil membopong Minho. Biar dah, Minho dibangunin di kamar mandi aja, pikir Siwon.

Dengan hanya mengenakan boxer, dan kaos oblong seadanya, Jinki berjalan dari kamarnya menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan penghuni kost lainnya di meja makan. Siwon, Hongbin, dan Minho sudah siap dengan seragam mereka. Leo sudah siap dengan tasnya. Hari ini yang tidak memiliki kegiatan hanya Jinki, Yoochun dan Yongguk.

"Muka lo ngapa, Dok?" tanya Jinki sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Hongbin. "Kampret pantat gue! Lo ngapain sih?!" sungut Jinki saat Hongbin menusuk pantatnya dengan garpu makan.

"Pantat lo mau nibanin hape gua, Hyung."

"Ya yang nyuruh hape lo disana siapa?! Tau itu tempat pantat gue, hp lo masih nangkring disitu. Buruan ambil!"

Hongbin mengambil handphonennya dari kursi Jinki. "Lo kenapa, Dok?" ulang Jinki.

"Dia sebel, Hyung. Mimpinya kepotong gara-gara dibangunin Emak." Jawab Siwon.

"Salah siapa molor erus." Balas Bu Leeteuk dari dapur.

"Mimpi apaan lo?"

"Mimpi Taemin, Bang." Jawab Minho lesu.

"Taemin bocah pisang itu? Yang kerjaannya ngintil Key terus itu? Lo doyan yang begituan?" komentar Jinki dihadiahi tendangan oleh Minho. Kebanyakan penghuni kost memang tahu Minho menyimpan perasaan pada Taemin, penghuni kost bu Jaejoong.

"Bukan ngintil, Bang. Key aje yang seneng bawa Taemin kemana-mana." Balas Minho tidak terima.

"Kaya emaknya aja."

"Emang."

…...~~~~~...

"HAH?! KEY EMAKNYA TAEMIN?!"

"BOONG AH LO, DOK! BAPAKNYA SIAPE?!"

"BUSET! BUKANNYA KEY MASIH SMA YE?!"

"EH TAPI KAN TAEMIN JUGA SMA."

"YANG BENER GIMANA, DOK?!"

"EH CIYUS LO KEY BERANAK TAEMIN?!"

Terikan seluruh penghuni kost termasuk bu Leeteuk setelah mendengar jawaban Minho.

"Doooh, kalo ini bener bisa jadi gossip baru nih." Dumel bu Leeteuk.

"Mak mak, kaga usah ngegosip pagi-pagi ngapa." Balas Siwon.

"Cerewet aje lo. Berangkat sono!" usir bu Leeteuk.

Siwon ngedumel sambil nenteng tas sekolahnya diikuti Minho dan Hongbin.

"Eh, mau kemana lo?" tahan Jinki.

"Sekolah lah." Jawab Minho.

"Lo belum jawab peranyaan kita."

"Lo piker aja sendiri jawabannya." Minho ngacir.

Tepat saat Siwon, Hongbin, dan Minho keluar rumah, Key, Kibum, Taemin, dan Hyuk lewat depan rumah kost bu Leeteuk.

"Wiuwit! Neng, godain abang dong." Panggil Siwon sambil pose depan pintu.

"Neng Temin, berangkat bareng abang yok, naek ngeng ngeng" Minho membenarkan jambulnya.

"Hyuyuk beibi, malem minggu dangdutan yok." Hongbin berpose ala model cacingan.

"IEUWH!"

"ABANG, ENENG MAU!" Seru Taemin.

"YAAK!" balas Key dkk. Taemin kicep.

"NENG TEMIN, ABANG SARANGEK!"

"NADO SARANGEK ABANG MINHO"

Key memutar mata. "Tarik." As soon as Key's command, Kibum dan Hyuk segera menarik Taemin dan berlalu dari depan rumah kost bu Leeteuk.

.

.

Jinki yang udah wangi, udah mandi, udah seger, udah ganteng pokoknya lah, keluar kamarnya sambil nenteng tas kresek gede.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Yongguk yang kebetulan baru naek tangga.

"laundry-an, ngapa? Mau nitip?" tawar Jinki.

"Boleh? Bentar gue ambil di kamar." Yonnggu bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil pakaian kotornya.

"Gue tunggu di bawah ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jinki melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. "Kaga ngampus lo?" Jinki menyenggol Yoochun yang sedang asik dengan PSnya di lantai bawah.

"Kaga ada jadwal. Mau laundry?" tanya Yoochun sambil melirik bawaan Jinki sekilas. Jinki mengangguk. Tak berapa lama Yongguk datang bersama buntelan karung beras berisi semua pakaian kotornya.

"BUSET! Itu semua baju?!" seru Yoochun kaget melihat bawaan Yongguk.

"Kaga, separo baju, separo barbell, ye baju semua lah!"jawab Yongguk ngga terima. "Eh, Yam, lo ngelaundry dimana? Tempat bu Jaejoong?"

"Iye, yang murah. Ngape?"

"Mau ikut pasti. Mau ngapelin Himchan." Timbrung Yoochun.

"Tau aje lo jidat lapangan bola." Yongguk nyengir najis.

"Biasa aja ye mujinya. Kaga usah bawa bawa jidat gue -.-" Yoochun siap-siap melempar stik PS-nya kearah Yongguk.

"Kaga boleh." Jinki mengambil karung Yongguk.

"Lah kenape?"

"Ntar lo kelamaan ngapel, gue jadi kambing congek."

"Aaah, sirik aje lo. Makanya cari pacar."

"Emang lo punya pacar" tanya Yoochun.

"Nah itu Himchan." Jawab Yongguk.

"Ngaku-ngaku lo, Himchan aja empet liat muka lo. Udah. Gue jalan dulu ye." Jinki melangkah keluar.

"Gue ngikut woy!" Yongguk mengejar Jinki.

.

.

Hari ini jatah Himchan jaga laundry-an, mumpung ngga kuliah juga. Sedari pagi, Cuma ada tiga orang yang nitip cucian. Bu Jaejoong sendiri nganter Changmin ke sekolah terus ke pasar. Kost-kostan beneran sepi. Baru santai-santai jaga laundry, bu Jaejoong pulang.

"Baru pulang, Bu?" Himchan basa-basi.

"Kaga, ini baru mau berangkat. Yeiyelah baru pulang! Lo lihat dong, keranjang gue penuh." Jawab Bu Jaejoong sewot sambil menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang penuh.

"Yeeh, si ibu mah galak bener -3-" dumel Himchan.

"Udah, ada yang nitip cucian kaga?"

"Ada, Bu. Tapi baru tiga."

"Kaga masalah, Ibu masuk ye? Jagain toko yang bener."

"Iye, bu"

Himchan ngelihatin bu Jaejoong masuk rumah sebelum balik jaga took.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!" Jerit Himchan saat menoleh ke depan.

Yongguk nyengir setan. "Hai bebi"

"Ada apaan Chan?" tanya bu jaejoong dari dalem setelah mendengar teriakan Himchan.

"Engga bu, Cuma kucing."

"Yaudah, jangan teriak teriak, ngagetin ibu aja."

"Iya, Bu." Himchan beralih pada Jinki dan Yongguk. "Mau apa lo kesini?"

"Kalo gue sih mau laundry," jinki menyerahkan bawannya pada Himchan. "Tapi ngga tau kalo dia."

"kalo gue sih pingin ketemu bebi himme himme" ujar Yongguk sambil memperhatikan Himchan yang menimbang pakaian yang dibawa Jinki.

"Gue ngga pingin ketemu elo." Balas Himchan sambil menulis nota untuk Jinki. "Diambil tiga hari lagi ya, Bang." Himchan menyerahka nota pada Jinki yang langsung disaut oleh Yongguk.

"Nyamber aja tangan lo!" Jinki merebut kembali nota dari tangan Yongguk. "Udeh ayo pulang!"

"Udah? Gitu aja? Ah kaga seru lo, Yam"

"Mau apa lagi elo, karung beras? -.-" desah Jinki berlebihan.

"Bentar ngape ayam tiren." Sewot Yongguk. "Besok sore, Bebi Himme Himme ada acara kaga?"

"Ada" balas Himchan sewot.

"Kalo besoknya lagi?"

"Ada"

"Kalo besok besoknya lagi?"

"Udeh! Dia kaga mau lo ajak pergi, repot amat ini karung beras. Ayo pulang!" Jinki menyeret Yongguk pergi sebelum Himchan menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk.

.

.

Sore itu, Minho yang baru pulang dari latihan basket bertemu Changmin yang sedang bermain bersama Kyuhyun sobat sehidup sematinya. Melihat itu, sebuah ide muncul di otak kodok Minho. Minho segera berlari ke warung terdekat dan membeli dua buah permen milkita dan segera kembali menemui Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Oi! Sini!" panggil Minho pada kedua bocah itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendatangi Minho, "Ada apa, Bang?"

"Lo mau permen kaga?"

"Kaga ah, duit baru kita mau '3')" jawab Changmin.

Elah, ini bocah masih kecil pikirannya udah duit, batin Minho.

"Ini aje dulu, ntar berhasil baru kasih duit." Bujuk Minho.

"Iya dah! Emang kita musti ngapain bang?" tanya Changmin.

"Bantuin gue pedekate sama Taemin, lo pan seatap sama Taemin."

"Taemin noona yang ngekost di tempat Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bener! Pinter banget lo bocah, gua doain jodoh lo deket dah."

"Udah deket kok, bang. Noh depan rumah Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menunjuk rumah Sungmin yang berada tepat di depannya.

Ebuset! Bocah aja udah punya jodoh, masa gue kaga punya, alamak! Batin Minho. (A: kalah kan lo sama bocah."

"Iyadah, terserah elo." Ngalah Minho. "Gimana? Mau bantuin gue kaga?"

"Changmin?" panggilan Key menghentikan jawaban yang ada di mulut Changmin.

Alamak, emaknya Taemin muncul lagi, alamat gagal gue. Batin Minho nelangsa.

"Changmin ayo pulang, udah sore. Noona bawain makanan nih." Key mengangkat kantong plastic berisi berbagai snack. Dengan secepat kilat, Changmin langsung menghampiri Key. "Kyuhyun sini sekalian, Noona anter pulang." Tanpa perlu disuruh untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun segera mendatangi Key seperti Changmin.

Sebelum pergi, Key melayangkan death glare mematikan pada Minho yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Minho meremang.

"Gagal maning, gagal maning " dengan langkah gontai, Minho kembali ke kostan.

.

.

Changmin dengan tekun menjilati eskrim yang diberikan Key padanya saat selesai mengantar Kyuhun, sementara sebelah tangannya menggandeng Key. Key sendiri baru saja kembali dari warung mie goreng ujung jalan untuk membeli makan malam saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bicara dengan Minho.

"Changminnie kenal hyung yang tadi ngobrol denganmu?" tanya Key basa basi.

Changmin mengangguk lucu, "Kenal, Hyung yang tinggal di kostan bu Leeteuk, Minho hyung."

"Minho hyung ngobrol apa sama Changmin?"

"Minho hyung minta tolong dibantuin deket sama Taemin noona."

Awas saja kau kodok bopung, batin Key geram.

"Changmin kalau Hyung itu minta tolong lagi, jangan di turuti, ne? hyung itu menggigit, Changmin tidak mau digigit, kan?" changmin menggeleng.

"Bagus ^^" key tersenyum yang lebih mirip seringaian.

.

.

Minho langsung bergabung ke meja makan setelah membereskan tugas sekolahnya. Suasana di meja makan sedikit hening. Bahkan Bu Leeteuk yang biasanya cerewet sedikit tenang. Minho duduk di samping Jinki di hadapan Yongguk.

"Tumben pada anteng, kenape nih?" tanya Minho. Sesaat setelah Minho bertanya, Yongguk secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Minho dan menggenggamnya.

"BUSET!" Jerit Minho kaget. Semua yang di meja makan langsung melepaskan genggaman Yongguk pada tangan Minho. "Ini ada apaan sih?"

"Begini, Dok, Yongguk mendadak aneh setelah dia bangun tidur siang." Jelas Yoochun.

"Katanya di mimpiin Himchan." Sambung Jinki.

Minho memandang Yongguk aneh. "Terus dia piker gue Himchan noona?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi korbannya ada lagi sebelum lo." Kata Yoochun.

"Siapa?"

"Gue." Jawab Jinki.

"Lo diapain Hyung?" tanya Minho sambil menahan tawa.

"Gue dipeluk dari belakang pas nolongin bu Leeteuk ambil toples krupuk."

"Himme bebi!" mendadak Yongguk meraih lengan Leo yang duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Leo menjauhkan tubuh Yongguk dari lengannya dam memukul kepala Yongguk dengan sendok makannya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, tapi Taemin masih belum terpejam da masih betah bertelpon ria dengan Minho.

"Eneeenggg~"

"Apa abaaaaangg~~"

"Neng Taemin~"

"Abang Minho~"

"Carangek neng~"

"Carangek bang~"

"Aduh abang jadi malu neng"

"Emang abang punya malu?"

"Nah ini di selangkangan apaan neng?"

"Aah abang bisa aja, eneng jadi malu." (A: RATED HEH RATED! -_-)

"Eh neng, malem minggu besok kosong kaga? Jalan yok sama abang."

"Yah abang, neng sih mau bang, tapi kaga di bolehin keluar bang, sama Key eonnie"

"Lah ngape kaga boleh?"

"Gara gara abang ngehasut Changmin tadi sore. Lagi abang ngapain sih ngehasut Changmin? Daripada ngehasut Changmin pan mending ngehasut eneng."

"Eneng mau abang hasut?"

"Mau dong bang, mau di hasut abaaangggg~~"

"Entar abang hasut biar mau jadi bini abang ye?"

"Ah kalo itu mah kaga usah di hasut juga eneng mau bang, eneng ikhlas"

"Ah si eneng, jadi makin cinta ke si eneng. Tapi abang beneran pingin jalan sama eneng"

"Abang kemari aja, ke kostan eneng."

"Pan ada Key, entar abang di goreng gimane? Alamat neng Temin ngejanda sebelum di kawin" (A: -_-a)

"Yeeh, abang mah pea, abang diem diem aje ke kostan eneng, abang bawa tangganya Pak Kangin, ntar abang manjat ke kamar eneng, kaga tinggi kok bang."

"Begitu ye neng? Iya dah, ntar kita berduaan di kamar eneng ye?"

"Iye abang. Eh bang, udah dulu, ye? Kayanya ada yang jalan ke kamar eneng. Bye bye abang minho ganteng ganteng carangek"

"Bye bye eneng temin cantik carangek." Dan telfon terputus.

Penasaran dengan kelanjutan 2min? nantikan chapter kedua 8)

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Hallo _ _)/

bagaimana yang sekarang? ngga lucu ya? ngga seru ya? garing krik krik ya?

yasudah deh _ _)m

ff ini tergantung reviewnya, kalo ngga minta lanjut yah ngga di lanjut _ _)/

kalo ngga suka ff ini, langsung di delete.

jadi semua tergantung review kalian, jadi jangan lupa review ya~~


End file.
